Nickel-base alloys have long enjoyed considerable usage and are known to possess considerable advantages when employed in high temperature environments such as industrial turbines, flue gas scrubbers, jet engines, petrochemical installations, etc. These nickel alloys exhibit excellent high temperature strength characteristics. Moreover, many nickel-base alloys are highly resistant to corrosion normally associated with a wide variety of hot gases and corrosive liquids.
In particular, for specific applications, INCONEL alloy 625 clad steel offers a substantial cost savings over solid INCONEL alloy 625 while exhibiting comparable corrosion resistance to sulfur and acidified, chloride environments. (INCONEL is a trademark of the INCO family of companies.)
However, when available welding electrodes are deposited on INCONEL alloy 625 clad steel, iron dilution from the steel substrate of the cladding can effectively lower the molybdenum content of the weld deposit to the point where it no longer offers corrosion resistance equivalent to the base metal.